


“自然系列”第7部：自然的考验

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [7]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：Blair好几次试图喝下汤，接着他试图和沙发摔跤。Jim接了几通电话。（我能说我讨厌写概要吗？）
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Kudos: 1
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第7部：自然的考验

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Trials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820545) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



“你好？”Blair接起电话，正在厨房搅动汤汁的Jim朝他看去。“不是，等一下，我让他接电话。”Blair说，朝爱人使个眼色。他伸手将电话递给Jim，同时与他快速地用眼神交流。“谁？”“我不知道！”“好吧，给我吧！”然后Jim将汤勺递给Blair，接过电话放到耳边，“你好？”

“我的天啊，他还住在那里。”一个尖锐的声音说，Jim感到他的胃部揪紧了。

“卡洛琳？”他低声吐出对方的名字，Blair猛地抬头看来，Jim瞥他一眼然后转身大步走开，远离厨房。

“我就该知道。”卡洛琳说，声音听起来好像快哭了。

“卡洛琳，别这样。”Jim轻声恳求，但并不确定自己在恳求什么，也不确定要对电话那头的前妻说些什么。

“上帝，这就讲得通了。”卡洛琳说，Jim意识到她确实哭了。“我应该察觉的。”她嘶声说，然后停顿一下，尽力平复呼吸。“我只是打来告诉你我接到通知了。”过了一会儿，她这样说。

“卡洛琳。”Jim声音嘶哑。

“人寿保险公司的通知，他们说你把我从受益人上撤下了。”她又深吸一口气，Jim可以听见她在擦拭脸上的泪水，一枚戒指轻轻划过他的前妻的脸庞。“你把他放上去了，是吗？别对我撒谎，我知道你把他放上去了。”

“卡洛琳——”

“你这个混蛋。你一直是这样吗？那我到底算什么？我们的感情不过是一个谎言吗？”

“天啊……”Jim喃喃自语。

“我简直是个傻瓜，”她啜泣着，然后咳嗽一声，重重地吞咽。Jim可以听到她朝墙上捶了一拳。

“卡洛琳，我真的非常抱歉。”Jim无力地说。

“噢，得了吧。”卡洛琳说，重重的挂断声忽然响起，Jim吓了一跳，然后深深呼吸，勉强把电话从耳边拿开，按下结束建。

他转过身，看见Blair心不在焉地搅动着汤汁，脸色担忧地看着他的方向。

“是卡洛琳。”他这样说，将电话听筒放回座机上。

“嗯，我听到了 。”Blair低声说，咬咬嘴唇。

“汤好了吗？”Jim问。

“什么？”Blair显然已经忘记自己还在搅拌的动作。他眨眨眼，低下头惊讶地看看炉子上的锅，“啊，汤，是的，已经好了。”说着他熄灭炉火，伸手取碗。

“还有些面包，如果你想要的话。”Jim说，轻轻走进厨房。Blair简单地点点头，盛出两碗汤端到桌上。Jim拿着一条面包和两瓶啤酒跟在他身后坐下。

Jim揪下一大块面包，慢慢撕成小块扔进自己碗中。“你不问吗？”过了一会儿，他看向Blair。

“谁？我吗？”Blair回答，朝旁边张望。

“是的，就是你。”Jim说。

“不。”Blair说，伸手拿起面包。

“真的？”Jim说。

“好吧，我问，你还好吗？到底发生了什么？”Blair连珠炮似的说道。Jim紧紧抿起嘴唇，对自己点点头。“别笑啊，我没想打探你的隐私，我只是忍不住在意，你不能只许你——”

Jim伸手握住他的手，“别说了——这很正常。”他轻声说。

“你的事情对我很重要，你明明知道。”Blair不满地接着说。“你不开心的时候我也无法开心，这都是见鬼的向导的——”

“Blair，闭嘴。”Jim说。

“哦。”Blair说。

“我把卡洛琳从我的人寿保险受益人上撤下来了，”Jim说，“离婚之后我一直没换过……我也不知道，也许是出于愧疚，再说我也没有其他人可以放上去。”他一边说一边仔细看着Blair。

“Jim！——”Blair发出一声尖叫。

“闭嘴！”Jim说，然后长长地叹了口气。“我不知道保险公司会通知她，”他接着说，“我一直没告诉她我没有改名字，没想到名字被拿掉时候她会得到消息。”

Blair刚一张开口，Jim立刻投来警告的一瞥。Blair闭上嘴巴，但马上又张开，快速地说，“——Jim我不想做你的保险受益人。”然后他紧抿双唇，举起双手抵抗Jim的怒火。

Jim没有发火，他看着Blair，然后摇了摇头。“It's like fighting the tide。”

“You surf，”Blair回击道。

“这事和人寿保险无关，Sandburg。”Jim提高嗓门，“主要是她知道你还住在这里，她知道了我们的关系，所以她感到受伤了，明白吗？”

“是的，”Blair低声说，“我很抱歉。”

“你他妈抱歉个什么劲儿？”Jim愤怒起来。Blair翻了个白眼，做了个“很明显啊”的鬼脸。

“不，”Jim说，“不是因为你。”

“哈哈，是啊，您说得对。”Blair说。

“我说得是很对，”Jim说，“她受伤是因为我，是我搞乱了她的生活，而不是其他任何人。”

“那不是你的错。”Blair说。

“我没说那是我的错，”Jim说，“我是说我伤害了她，不管是不是出于我本意。”

“好吧。”Blair低喃。

“喝你的汤吧。”Jim说，然后两人在无声中进餐。

“我还是不想做你的保险受益人。”过了一会儿，Blair开口。

“我真的没想过要问你的想法。”Jim将勺子啪地扔到碗里。

“没必要这么做。”Blair说，低头看着眼前他的碗。

"Look, Sandburg, maybe you won't feel like jumping off the cliff after me that week," yelled Jim, getting up, "so why we just wait and see what happens, okay?"

“你应该把钱留给需要的人。”Blair继续说。

“你知不知道你真的是一个白痴？”Jim说，原地急转了个身，“你觉得我喜欢这个主意？是你建立起哨兵向导关系理论的——你觉得你的‘天佑守护者’能怎么想呢？”

“我没问过你怎么想。” Blair静静地说，抬头看向Jim。Jim握紧拳头走向Blair，浑身因暴怒而颤栗，他抓住Blair的衣领将他拽起来，深深地看着他的眼睛，然后一把握住Blair的头发将他拉入一个粗鲁而难以称之为愉悦的吻中。Blair用力地回吻，双手用力抓住Jim的臀部将他的下体粗暴地拉向自己。Jim蹒跚一下，将Blair推到餐桌前，Blair后退一步滑到桌子上，双腿紧紧环住Ellison的腰，把他拉得更近。Jim将Blair压到桌面，伸出一条胳膊向外弧形挥出，碗盘杯盏和啤酒瓶被扫落在地。

Blair用两条结实有力的腿紧紧缠住Jim的腰，而Jim抓住他的手腕举起按在餐桌的另一头。Blair饥渴地吮吻Jim的口腔，用双腿的力量将自己撞向Jim的下腹，同时压着Jim的下腹狠狠撞向自己。忽然Jim放开他的双手，退开两人黏在一起的嘴唇，然后抓起Blair的牛仔裤腰带，将他从硬木桌上拉起，解开他的拉链然后“嘭”地将他重新推回桌面。Jim狠狠扒下他的牛仔裤，撕开包裹臀部的布料，低头将Blair的阴茎纳入口腔。Blair双手紧紧按在Jim头上，在狂烈的热情、爱意和绝望的渴求中放肆呻吟。

Jim凶狠地吸吮他，将他推向起伏汹涌的白色浪尖，接着毫不留情地松开，让他跌落到坚实冰凉的浪头下。Blair一边剧烈射出一边尖声大叫，双手抓紧Jim的头发。Jim再次抓住他的双手手腕固定住它们，待Blair结束之后放开口中的阴茎，重重拉起Blair的胳膊，让他像无力的娃娃一样坐起身，然后把他紧紧地抱进怀中。

Blair的脸埋在Jim胸前，强健有力的胳膊充满保护欲地紧紧环绕着他的后脑。他听到Jim破碎而紧绷的呼吸声在耳边重重震荡。 他抬起手臂回抱Jim，双手交叉锁在他腰后，然后倚靠着爱人休憩，让自己回复气力同时等待爱人安静下来。

最终，Jim稍微放开双臂，给Blair腾出一些活动空间。他低头看着Blair，低声说，“还好吗？”

“嗯。”Blair说，仰起头让Jim看清自己的脸色。

“嗯。”Jim将连贴在Blair头顶，双手顺着Blair的后背抚摸，同时安慰对方和自己。“Blair？”他忽然开口。

“嗯？”Blair回答。

“我很抱歉。”Jim说。Blair抬头看着他，忽然露出一个笑容。Jim说，“笑什么？”

“没什么。”Blair说，笑容却扩大了。

“到底笑什么？”Jim追问。

“我只是在想——看来我得把那个放在你不能处理的清单上。”Blair说，试图咽下笑容。

“Blair ，我不能处理那个。”Jim严肃地说，搭在Blair肩头的双手加重力道。

“是的，是的，Jim，我已经认识到了。”Blair笑着说，“你把这里搞得一团糟，而我坐在厨房桌子上，老二还甩在外面——这些足够成为证据了。”

“Blair，我真的很抱歉，”Jim说，向后退开一步。

“这是你今晚第三次说抱歉了，能停止你的殉道者情节吗？我没有像个瓷娃娃一样损坏，反之我还很开心。实际上，”Blair补充道，“如果这对你真的很重要的话，没问题，把我加到你的保险受益人上，无所谓，反正我也要立一个遗嘱——”

“Blair！”Jim又开始咆哮。

“真的，Jim，我加入部门的时候需要立下一个遗嘱，你当初也一样啊——好吧，好吧，我们不提这个行了吧？”说着他举起双手，看着Jim在客厅躁动地徘徊。“立遗嘱被列入‘不能和Jim讨论的话题清单’好了吧，冷静下来！你真的过于沉浸到保护者的角色了，你需要吃药了——赶紧坐下。”

“我知道，我知道，我只是忍不住，”Jim说，沉重地将自己扔进沙发，“我只是——”

“本能使然，我知道的，我写了整整一章呢。”Blair说。

“你为什么这么确定——确定——”Jim说，无法完成口中的句子。

“Jim，我还以为我们刚说了不讨论这个话题。”Blair说，滑下餐桌，提起裤子。

“好吧，”Jim说，闭起眼睛，在沙发上横躺下。“天啊，blair，”过了一会儿，他放弃了，“你真的觉得——？”

“是的，Jim，我真的这么想。”Blair说，摸索着在杂物间找抹布。

“放着，我来收拾。”Jim说，一翻身坐起来，“你觉得，还是你知道？”他继续问。

“我觉得，我只是这么想。我怎么会知道嘛？”Blair拎着抹布和一个垃圾桶走过来。

“我不知道，也许你又预见到某种东西。”Jim懊恼地说。

“没有，就那一次。”Blair回答，好像那是世界上最自然不过的事。

“好吧，谢天谢地。”Jim说。“但是你想过？”他补充道。

“是的，Jim，我想过，我思考过，我进行过这个思考，这个想法曾经出现在我的脑子里。”他叹息一声。“Dollars to donuts，Jim， I'm betting we're hardwired。一起。但是你知道的时候我会知道的，好吗？”

“好的。”

“别管那个了，过来帮我把这里打扫干净。”

“好的，”Jim坐起身走过来加入到打扫的队伍。在安静的协作中，他们清理了地板上残余的残渣。Blair在厨房水池洗手的低吼，Jim走到他身后抱住他的要不。“告诉我那不会是一个问题。”Jim嗅闻着爱人的头发。“告诉我我们会再一起活五十年。”

Blair叹了口气转身说，“我这么说，Jim，基于哨兵向导体系包含的所有关照，如果我们不能再活五十年会非常非常傻的。但世事无常，Jim——我无法预知这种答案。”

“Blair，如果我发生了什么事，我希望你要快乐地生活。”Jim说。

“如果我发生什么事，你会快乐地生活吗？”Blair没好气地瞪着他。“没话说了？”他擦着Jim的身体走向炉灶，重新打燃火。“那就闭嘴。”

“但是Blair——”

“好吧，好吧，我会很开心的！我甚至会开个舞会！”Blair说，双手在空中比划。“挂上好多彩色气球，满上大碗的潘趣酒，还要请个小丑过来，你满意了？”Jim忍不住笑出声，Blair也抿起嘴，高兴于把Jim从灰暗的心情中拉出来。“我会邀请隔壁的小孩子们来玩，”他憧憬似的补充，“我们一直玩游戏、唱歌，还会给西蒙带上纸帽子。”

“戴上纸帽子会让他更帅一些的。”Jim靠着厨房墙壁，竭力保持呼吸。

“那当然！然后我会娶一个身材火辣的金发碧眼美女，名字叫罗拉。我们要生14个孩子，全部叫Jim——甚至女孩也是。到了晚上，我挨个把小Jim们送进他们自己的房间，帮他们掖好被子——我的房子超级超级大，承蒙你的保险赔偿金的恩赐。我会给他们讲晚安故事，关于曾经的一个哨兵以及我过去悲催地是他的向导，而现在我简直开心得不得了！就这么着，你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得我想喝点汤。”Jim说。

“算你识相。”Blair说着，重新取出两个碗。他盛好汤将碗递给Jim，忽然又收回手。“你真的会喝下这碗汤，对吧？”

“是的。”Jim说。

“因为我明天就要开始防卫课，我现在真的需要吃东西积蓄体能。”

“好的，”Jim说，Blair将汤递给他。Jim接过汤走到桌边再次坐下。

“吃吧。”Blair说，端着自己的碗也走到桌边。

“说起来，Blair，在你的大房子里的十四间卧室里——”Jim一边喝着汤一边说。

“十五间，”Blair纠正道，“你忘了我和罗拉还有一间。”他猛烈地扬起眉毛。

“好的，十五间。”Jim微笑。“你觉得你能不能在这些房间里装上我的画？像斯大林画像那种？”他描绘着。

“好主意，包在我身上。”Blair大笑，“共产主义式的独裁者很符合你的风格。”

“我错过了我真正的使命啊。”Jim说。

“你找到了你真正的使命。”Blair挥舞这勺子警告似的说。

“当然，”Jim说，“我确实找到了，不是吗？”而Blair点点头。

“对了，”过了一会儿，Jim说，“我们怎么从没谈过你的警校训练？”

“我今天是没办法吧这碗汤喝进嘴里了吗？”Blair抱怨地呻吟，将勺子丢进碗里，发出咔哒一声。

“好吧，喝汤，喝汤。”Jim边盛起一勺汤边说，“不过你避免讨论某件事情真的很稀奇啊。”Blair开始瞪他。“好了，不说了，”他安抚地说，“喝汤。”Blair捡起勺子。“这件事不会在你的清单上吧？”Jim问，“那个‘不能和Jim讨论的话题清单’？”Blair放下勺子，双手端起碗一口喝了个干净。

“喝这么快会不舒服的。”Jim说。

“如果我不舒服那全都是因为你。”Blair放下碗推到一边。

“你总会告诉我的，你知道吧。”Jim说。

“好吧，斯大林，警校很好，行了嘛？”Blair说，“挺不错的。”

“这可相当简洁明了，”Jim评论道。“但是我没法相信你的简洁明了，”他威逼似的说，“这不是你的天性。”

“Jim，真的没事，”Blair耐心解释。“听着，他们对我不是那么友好，但我能应付——拜托，拜托了，Jim，今天晚上不要再继续‘天佑保护者’的本能了，好吗？”他恳求道，仔细注视Jim的神情。“他们没有真的伤害我——他们只是让我证明我自己，因为他们知道我本来不是一个警察，而他们不那么希望我成为他们的一份子，还有我留长头发之类的。他们的想法和行为是合情合理的。他们在保护他们的社群，形象和层级制度，就这些。但我应付得来，再有两周我就毕业了，所以别再担心了，行吗？”

“好吧，”Jim说。“你还想来个派吗？”

Blair眨眨眼，“就这样？没别的问题了？”

“没了，”Jim回答，对着Blair脸上的表情笑了起来。“你说得很有道理。他们为难你，但你应付得来，而且也没受伤，还有两周就毕业——很好，没问题。我要来个派，你真的不要吗？”他一边说一边站起身。

（TBC）

\-----------

（译注：下方有rimming、fingering，Top!Blair）

“我还是不敢相信。”Blair说。

“我了解警察们的德性，你说得都有道理。”Jim解释道，“只要你告诉我，我就不用担心了。”

Blair抬起眉毛，“是的……我很抱歉。”他略带困惑地说。

“你还需要积蓄力气呢，”Jim调笑道，“要不要来个派？”

“不用了，”Blair回答。“我终于搞明白了，加上保险受益人姓名，警校训练焦虑解除。”

“不错。你确定吗？今天的派真的不错。”Jim说，返回餐桌旁坐下，开始解决手中的派。

“确定。”Blair说，他将下巴搁在手上，看着Jim进餐。“和你在一起我总是跟不上节奏。”

“真的吗？”Jim看着他的眼睛。

“我尽力跟上。”Blair低声说。

“你为什么这样看着我？”过了一会儿，Jim轻声问。

“因为我喝汤太快了，现在有点不舒服。”Blair微笑着说，“你是警探啊，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得，”Jim缓缓说，“我喜欢你这样看着我？”

“你真的这么想？”

“我是这么想的，这个想法现在出现在我的脑子里。”Jim笑地回答。

“Jim，别吃派了，”Blair低声说，“跟我上楼。”

Jim静静地盯着他的爱人看了一会儿，露出一个笑容。“Blair，今天的派真的特别好……”

“Jim——”

“好的，”Jim站起身推开椅子，“这个派也没有那么好。”他一边说一边把叉子叉在盘中的派上。

“我想要你。”看着Jim绕过桌子走近，Blair说。

“你已经拥有我。”Jim站在他的座椅旁说。

“我觉得你棒极了。”Blair抬头看着Jim说。

“‘棒极了’等于保护过度、感情压抑、生活糟糕？”Jim讽刺地说。

“不，”Blair说，“只有棒极了。”他站起身，贴近Jim，后者感到他们之间的空气感染上他身体散发的热度。

“我真的看不出你的论据在哪里。”Jim将Blair拉近一些。

“看不出吗？”Blair抬手抚摸Jim的胸膛。“再试试呢？”Blair抬起头，眼中的神情让Jim颤抖起来，他忍不住后退一步。

“我不知道该怎么看。”他说。

“了解它，”Blair说，“进入它，习惯它。”他上前一步，再次消除他们之间的距离。“我想要你，”他又说道。“‘我想要’，这个词很神奇，”他继续说，“如果你知道怎么使用它们的话，它们就像魔法一样。”

“我在努力。”Jim低声说。

“我想要你现在就上楼，”Blair说，“好吗？”

Jim点头，转身沿着楼梯朝二楼走去。Blair看着他的身影，缓缓跟上。Jim在床边坐下，看Blair走近，张开双臂欢迎，但Blair在楼梯口停住。

“我想要你脱掉衣服，好吗？”Blair静静说。Jim僵了一会儿，然后慢慢放下手臂解衬衣扣子，宽阔光滑的胸膛裸露出来，衬衣从强壮发达的肩膀褪下，沿着肌理分明的胳膊滑落。

Blair喉间发出一声细小的呻吟，“就是这样，继续。”Jim踢开鞋，脱下袜子，然后站起身，双手解着裤子腰带。

“Blair，我感觉很滑稽。”他忽然开口。

“什么滑稽，被我想要？”Blair问。

“是吧，”Jim说，“我不知道。”

“但你也想要我啊。”Blair从房间另一头发出重重的声音。

“是的，我想要你。”Jim说。这句话忽然变得很容易说出口。

“但是你不希望我也想要你？”Blair问。

“不，”Jim马上说，“我想。”

“说出来。”Blair低声说。

“我希望你想要我。”Jim说。他解开拉链，将裤子和短裤一并褪下，抬脚踏出裤管。

“噢，我当然想要你。”Blair说。双眼沿着紧实的腹部、顺滑的臀肌、昂起的阴茎、高挑的双腿和强壮的大腿扫视。“想得不得了。”他说，然后在Jim重新张开双臂的时候立刻穿过房间来到Jim身旁。

Blair衣衫整齐地站在Jim面前，有意在两人间留出几寸距离。他抬手贴上Jim的胸膛，向上滑至他的脖子处压低他的脑袋，亲吻他一边的乳头，然后转到Jim的嘴唇、舌头、肩膀、胸腔、胳膊、腰、阴茎、大腿。

Jim颤抖地接受Blair的舔吻，感觉他的舌头刷过自己的身体，爱抚他的全身，然后在听到Blair在他的大腿处低语时屏住呼吸，“我想要你躺下。”

Jim闭上双眼，感到眼皮后激烈的脉动，然后他后退一步坐到床上，向后舒展让自己躺好，心脏在期待、恐惧和兴奋中怦然跳动。

Blair站直身子随意地脱自己的衣服，然后手脚并用地爬上床。Jim抬眼看他，伸手温柔地抚摸他棱角分明的下颌。Blair在Jim上方停下，重新在Jim身上开始探索之旅——肩膀、胸膛、胳臂、臀、阴茎、大腿——用上更多激情，手指更用力地按压，嘴巴又吸又咬——直到最后，Jim剧烈地喘息，双手紧紧抓住身旁的床单。

最后，Blair轻轻贴在Jim的大腿，侧头亲吻那里抽搐的肌肉。“Jim，”他柔声说，“我想要你为我张开腿，好吗？”好一阵子，Jim一动也不动，Blair只听见头顶传来的紧张的呼吸声。他耐心地等待，感觉血液在自己兴奋的身体里的涌动。终于，Jim开始移动大腿，Blair紧张而兴奋地深吸一口气，调整姿势让自己能亲吻舔吮Jim身体上新暴露的一处，就在他大腿内侧，双球底部、在那顺滑的皮肤的最底下。

“继续，”他低声喃喃，“更多。”他听到Jim低哑地呻吟，不断挪动臀部，抬起膝盖，将双腿角度打得更开。Blair握住Jim的大腿支撑自己，然后低下头亲吻Jim穴口旁边的肌肤。

下方的身体猛地弹起，但Blair的手指按进Jim大腿处的皮肤纹丝不动，嘴巴紧紧贴在Jim的入口，舌头轻轻扫过。身下剧烈的弹动和挣扎逐渐变成温和一些的转挪、摆动，Blair让手指卸下力气，舌头开始划圈，听到头顶慌乱的喘息变成混合愉悦的呻吟。最终，无意识的躲避也变成配合的推挤，于是Blair加重舌尖的力度，深入环状肌肉的外环。

Jim随着Blair舌尖的探入急剧地喘息，他伸手摸到乳头开始重重地拧弄，又随着Blair舌头温柔的顶弄的节奏一齐揉搓它们。这实在……此刻的感受他无法描述，也许永远找不到词语描述，因为它已经超出他的想象空间和词汇量，超出任何事：他从未有过此刻的感受，从未感到如此地“安全”。他可以感觉Blair在身下绷紧身体卖力工作，从Blair指尖挥洒的热情浸染他的全身，他想知道为什么他会拥有这样美好的爱人，给他带来这么多……这么多美好。

Blair抬头看向Jim，Jim立刻为连接的断开而感到不耐，轻声恳求，“Blair……手指……求你。”Blair点点头，伸出一根手指探进湿透的红润的褶皱，然后入神地注视Jim英俊的脸庞被欲望浸染，强健的腹肌卷起又舒展。Blair颤抖着开始滑动手指在爱人体内进出，为眼前扭动的美妙坚硬的身体而深深痴迷。他加速手上的工作，进得更深，缓缓加入第二根手指，而Jim的叫喊立刻让他的脊背窜过一道电流。

“Jim——摸你自己。”他嘶声道，忽然害怕自己会在Jim之前高潮，因为他不想错过Jim的高潮。他想亲眼见证Jim的高潮，看着欢乐的光芒照亮他深爱的脸，给予爱抚和欢愉，扭曲那上面原本熟悉的坚硬。看着Jim一手握住阴茎开始抚弄，Blair猛地深吸一口气；而当Jim忽然凶猛地扭动身体迎向他的手指，他马上曲起手指按压Jim的前列腺，希望他能在自己体内逐渐堆叠的高潮崩溃之前将Jim送上浪潮的顶端。

他的手指擦过小小的腺体，随即听到Jim尖锐的喊叫，随后Jim开始疯狂地在手指上操自己，握住阴茎的手加重动作。Blair大口吸进氧气，竭力保持控制，然后他看到了。Jim开始喷射，Blair睁大双眼，希望将这幅画面印刻在脑海中，希望包裹埋葬在这片记忆中，然后他无法自已地伸手抓住自己的阴茎快速的撸动，高潮的同时放声呼喊。

Blair重重倒在床上，让自己侧卧身体蜷成婴儿的姿态。他的呼吸声进入耳朵如雷鸣一般，过了好几分钟才得以开口。

“Jim？”Blair在床尾说。

“嗯？”

“我觉得我需要一个阴茎环。”说完Blair立刻听到Jim发出抗议的呻吟，“拜托，Blair，别来了，我不能承受更多了。”Blair微笑一下，半撑起身体看向自己的爱人，“不，我不是要——我是说我真的需要。”他快速说，“你不知道我多喜欢看着你，但是看着你我完全忍不住射——”Jim再次发出呻吟，比上一次还要大声，Blair只好轻声安抚，“好啦，不说了。”他翻身坐起，爬到床下开始找寻一块毛巾。

\----------

“嘿！嘿！”隔天较晚的时候，Blair一边打招呼一边通过公寓大门。正在厨房解包一袋日用品的Jim抬头看他，注意到尽管脸上透着疲色但Blair眼中闪着欢快的光。

“嘿。”他回答。

“今天过得怎么样，Blair？”Blair边说边把背包轻轻扔到沙发上，走到Jim身边快速地吻了他一下。

“看起来很不错，”Jim微笑回答，“不觉得我有询问的必要。”

“很不错——非常非常不错——我刚好很需要非常不错的一天，我真的很需要，Jim。”Blair在公寓里踱着步子，“我是说，我可以应付所有苦难但是我真的需要非常不错的一天。”

“怎么回事？”

“第一，我们今天的自卫课超有趣——防卫课老师非常棒，他和我差不多大，是中国人，腿上文了特别酷的纹身，以及他来自洛杉矶，这些真的很棒——真的感谢上帝，因为我不知道还能不能应付另外一个像我的小队长一样的教练，你明白吗？他简直是来自地狱的魔头，我发誓，而且他超级讨厌我，总是‘再做二十个，Sandburg’、‘现在还觉得自己很聪明吗，Sandburg’——你知道的，一副得意洋洋的样子，好像能用他所谓无恶意的玩笑震慑我。‘是的，您说得对，长官——我其实没有那么聪明——你这个SB！’总之，艾伦——防卫课教练，他可不是那副德行，而且他对防卫艺术的哲学理解非常酷，就像‘对，我二十来岁的时候嗑药嗑翻了那又如何’这样，真是优秀极了。”

“注意呼吸，Sandburg。”Jim警告地说，Blair深深吸进一口气之后继续开口。

“所以接下来两周我每天早上都会上他的课了——开心！——然后下午的时候，我们队的队长Dodgeball带我们去靶场——等一下，给你看，看！”Blair从背包里掏出一叠折起的纸张。他展开纸张，啪地拍在橱柜上，兴奋地用拳头在上面敲了三下。“看看，好好看清楚！”他得意洋洋地说，Jim端详纸张上粗糙的人形，看到胸口的位置破了一个巨大的洞。“六枪，”Blair大声欢呼，“几乎全部重叠，”他露出大大的笑容，“我得了一个A+，老兄！射击颗教练爱死了我。”

“厉害，”Jim感叹地说，在Blair和人形之间来回查看，“我们必须把这个贴起来。”说着，他用一个磁贴将大大的纸张贴在冰箱门上。

“很好笑，但是我真的很需要这个，特别特别需要，Jim。”Blair说，“我恨我们为什么没早点上射击课——自从打出这个成绩，其他所有学科老师都对我另眼相看，你知道吗？”他大笑起来，“我觉得有两三个甚至害怕我了。”

“他们应该害怕，”Jim不以为然说，“非常，非常害怕。”

“射击课教练简直被我震惊了——他问我是否可以给其他学生一些指导，当然了我做不到，毕竟我不能直接说‘你需要做的就是放松，放子弹朝着古人遗留的精神所指引的方向飞’，这种技巧对普通警察来说等于废话啊。所以我只好编造了一些故事，说我到生活在德克萨斯的表哥的牧场做暑期工的时候表哥教过我射击——我的天哪！”他双手抱头，“真希望还记得我都说了些什么！我从来没去过德克萨斯啊！”

“什么？地球上还有你没去过的地方？”Jim调笑。

（译注：Blair童年时跟随母亲辗转世界各地。）

“我在达拉斯机场停留过，但是我觉得那不能算吧，”Blair说着给自己倒了一杯水。“对我的暑期工故事毫无帮助，也许我们可以租一些西部片来看看。”

“我很惊讶你对着一个人的胸口开枪后会这么高兴。”Jim重新看向冰箱上的人形靶子，Blair震惊地瞪着他。

“那不是一个人，Jim，那是靶子——是一张纸！而且是的，我很高兴。这是学校，不是吗？——即使是警察学校。我需要感到我在学业上做得很好，这是某种老习惯。我确实听进了你上次在木屋说的话——我真的听了——所以我决定按你说的做：通过测验然后忘掉。”Blair放下水杯，“我已经想好了，拿到枪之后我会把子弹都下了，平常就带着空枪。”

“噢，不行，你又钻进死胡同了，”Jim严肃地说，重重在流理台上拍了一下以示强调，“这事情要上你的‘不能和Jim讨价还价的话题清单’。因为我不可能允许你带把空枪。忘掉这个主意，结案。”

“但是Jim——”

“没有但是。你可以把保险栓拉上。你可以选择不使用它。但你不能带着不上子弹的空枪——你需要子弹以防你需要。”

“我不可能需要——”

“我不许你这么做，句号。”

“Jim！”

“句号。”

“Jim——”

“句号。”

但是——

“句号，Sandburg。”

“好吧好吧好吧好吧好吧，”Blair回答。“我去洗个澡。”

“我正要这么说呢。”Jim笑道。Blair低头看看他身上脏兮兮的泥土和汗水的痕迹耸了耸肩。

“你想怎么样，我今天辛苦了一整天。”Jim忽然停住去往楼梯的脚步，“我们今天一整天都在练习这个动作，当你的对手抓住你，你就做这个动作让他的重量把他绊倒——”Blair蹲下身体，猛地从沙发的背后发力，做出举起沙发的动作。

“好样的，Sandburg——让沙发瞧瞧谁才是老大。”Jim说，转身接起正在响铃的电话。Blair朝他做了个鬼脸，往楼上去了。

“喂？”Jim说，“是我。”他边说边看着Blair拿着干净衣服走下楼。“不，让我和哈特曼先生说话好吗？”他一边挥手示意Blair赶紧进浴室，一边往办公室走。“你好，麦克，”他对着电话说，同时听到浴室突然想起的水流声。“我是Jim Ellison，我明天去不了，周五可以吗？好的，我可以午餐时间去。你能提前准备好文件吗？是的，带上所有需要的材料——遗嘱、房产契约之类的，这样我可以很快签完。没错，S-A-N-D-B-U-R-G，”他轻声说，“B-L-A-I-R。”

\----------------

（完）


End file.
